Season 4
The fourth season of Daniel's Song Race is set to premiere in October, on SCF. Thirteen contestants were selected to compete in the running. On 24 August 2018, Daniel's Song Race was announced to run its fourth season. A teaser was released for the season the same day. The casting for the competition closed on 9 September 2018 and the contestants were announced on 21 September 2018, along with the new judging panel. The competition premiered on 29 September 2018. The promo theme for season four was confirmed to be "Neon". Special photos of each contestant were taken in the promo theme photo shooting before the beginning of the season. __TOC__ Contestants :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place & did not compete in final sing-off. :█ The contestant won the week along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the week. :█ The contestant was in the top but did not win the week. :█ The contestant placed low but not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated and won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after competing in the sing-off. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without competing in the sing-off. Episodes Episode 1: "When We Were Young" Dates: 29 September 2018 – 1 October 2018 * Main Challenge: When We Were Young: Send a song that has been released in your birth year. * Main Challenge Winner: Colleen Green * Main Challenge Winner Prize: '''50€ gift card for Callum's "Massage with Boobs" store * '''Bottom Two: Aunt Judy and Lyra Winter * Sing-Off Category: 80s Icons * Sing-Off Choices: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson (Judy) and "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler (Lyra) * Eliminated: Aunt Judy * Farewell Message: "This lasted as long as my ex boyfriend but at least I didn't get herpes this time" Episode 2: "Picture This" Dates: 3 October 2018 – 4 October 2018 * Mini Challenge: Perfect Match * Mini Challenge Winner: Phoebe Struts * Mini Challenge Advantage: Pair the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Picture This: In pairs, send a song based on the picture that you chose. * Main Challenge Winners: '''Frieda Livêrie and Phoebe Struts * '''Main Challenge Winner Prize: A one year supply of Ramen Noodle Wigs provided by Nene's Boutique * Bottom Two: Electra Abundance and Lyra Winter * Sing-Off Category: J-Pop * Sing-Off Choices: "PONPONPON" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (Electra) and "Surrender" by FAKY (Lyra) * Eliminated: Electra Abundance * Farewell Message: "Love every one of you / Do your best / PS Lyra if you get eliminated next week I will personally murder you" Episode 3: "It's All Greek to Me" Dates: 4 October 2018 – 7 October 2018 * Main Challenge: It's All Greek to Me: Send a song in a language or dialect that is rarely sung in. * Main Challenge Winner: Frieda Livêrie * Main Challenge Winner Prize: A trip to Llanfairpwllgwyngyll sponsored by Glamazonian Airways * Bottom Two: D'angela and Miss Piggy * Sing-Off Category: Latin Bop * Sing-Off Choices: "Aire" by Leslie Grace feat. Maluma (D'angela) and "Mujer Latina" by Thalia (Piggy) * Eliminated: D'angela * Farewell Message: "Y'all are just a bunch of fads, all the / contestants, all the judges especially / Pheobe Sluts who is the hugest snake / of you all, only one who I like was / Nene, she is such an icon / P.S dw I will be back" Episode 4: "Playing With Numbers" Dates: 8 October 2018 – 9 October 2018 * Main Challenge: Playing With Numbers: Send a song based on the number that was assigned to you. * Main Challenge Winner: Junglepu$$y * Main Challenge Winner Prize: '''2 VIP tickets for the Broadway production of "Forum Drama" * '''Bottom Three: Lady D'Apple, Lyra Winter and Phoebe Struts * Sing-Off Category: Bubblegum Pop * Sing-Off Choices: "Kamu To Funyan" by Nozomi Sasaki (Lady D'Apple), "Hey QT" by QT (Lyra) and "Barbie Girl" by Aqua (Phoebe) * Eliminated: Lady D'Apple * Farewell Message: "Eat your veggies, kids!" Episode 5: "Living Legends: Part II" Dates: 9 October 2018 – 11 October 2018 * Main Challenge: Living Legends: Part II: In groups of three, send songs by a legendary singer that was assigned to your group. * Main Challenge Winner: Junglepu$$y * Main Challenge Winner Prize: '''A free blessing session of Matter Theresa against the sin of homosexuality * '''Bottom Two: Cake Fart$ and Lyra Winter * Sing-Off Category: Musical * Sing-Off Choices: "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" by Madonna (Cake) and "Don't Rain On My Parade" by Barbra Streisand (Lyra) * Eliminated: TBA * Farewell Message: "TBA" Trivia * Season 4 is the first season to.. ** Have 13 contestants, more than any other season before. Season 1 had 9 contestants while Season 2 and 3 had 12 contestants each. ** Award a prize to the main challenge winner. ** Have a main judge leave after the season started. Dennicone & Sinnocone left the judging panel after Episode 1. Category:Seasons Category:Season 4